Vargene
by Parma Quentar Pheriannath
Summary: Ulve, varge, varulve, alle tre arter optræder i Tolkiens værker. Men hvad er deres indbyrdes slægtskab?


Parma Quentar Pheriannath Fra asken og i ilden 

"_Netop i dette øjeblik kom ulvene hylende ind i lysningen. Pludselig var der øjne i hundredvis, der så på dem. Alligevel svigtede Dori ikke Bilbo. Han ventede, til han var klatret op i grenene, og så sprang han selv op i grenene. Og det var i yderste øjeblik. En af ulvene snappede efter hans kappe, da han svang sig op, og fik næsten fat i ham. Et øjeblik efter stod der en hylende flok rundt om træet, de sprang op ad stammerne med glødende øjne, og tunger, der hang langt ud af gabet._

_Men selv de vilde varge (det kaldte man nemlig de ondskabsfulde ulve ved Ødemarkens grænse) kan ikke klatre i træer."_

J. R. R. TolkienHobbitten s. 95

Vandring i mørke 

"_Da det var blevet helt lyst, var der intet spor at se af ulvene, og de søgt forgæves efter ligene. Intet mindede om kampen, undtagen de forkullede træer og Legolas' pile, der lå på bakketoppen. De var alle sammen uskadte, undtagen en, der kun havde spidsen tilbage._

"_Så var det, som jeg frygtede," sagde Gandalf. "Det var ikke almindelige ulve, som jagede efter føde i Ødemarken. Lad os hurtigt få noget at spise og drage af sted!""_

J. R. R. Tolkien: Eventyret om ringen s. 342

Vargene

Altid havde ulvekoblet strejfet omkring under stjernerne i de mørke lande mellem bjergene. En gang havde de kun været en enkelt flok blandt mange, men gennem umindelige tider (for andre folk end dem, thi ulvenes hukommelse strakte sig ikke længere tilbage end den ældste ulvs levealder) var byttedyrene blevet færre og færre. Stadig levede flokken på ulvemanér, skønt man ikke kunne sige, den trivedes: som regel var der seks til ti voksne individer, hvoraf kun førerparret ynglede. Når hanhvalpene voksede til og havde lært at jage, forlod de flokken for at søge andre jagtmarker og andre flokke, men skønt de travede i lange tider, lykkedes det dem aldrig. Dog hændte det, at et par ensomme ulve fandt sammen og dannede en ny flok, men selv disse bestod sjældent mere end nogle få generationer, før de uddøde eller opløstes. Lige så sjældent skete det, at der kom nye ulve til koblet, og manglen på nyt blod prægede flokken voldsomt.

Mørket i sig selv generede ikke koblet, for selv om de ikke så så godt i mørket, som visse af de rovdyr, der konkurrerede med dem om føden, var deres andre sanser des skarpere: deres hørelse og lugtesans var uovertruffen, og selv med deres poter kunne de mærke de små dyr, der levede under jorden, og grave dem op. –Men planterne forsvandt efterhånden. Græs og urter var for længst gnavet bort af de planteædende dyr, skønt deres frø lå i dvale i jorden, og træerne, der stod og rakte deres afløvede blade op mod stjernerne, svandt bort et efter et, som stormene væltede dem og lynbrande fortærede dem. En kort tid efter at en af disse kæmper var faldet, kunne planteædende dyr overleve ved at fortære kviste og bark, og larver og insekter, der åd det døde ved, blev et kærkomment måltid både for ulvene og for de mindre dyr, der efterfølgende blev deres bytte. Men alligevel var flokkens dage talte.

Og der var andre væsner, der konkurrerede med ulvene om bytte, nemlig de tobenede. Elverfolkene var dygtige jægere, der med skovmandskab og snilde forsøgte at holde både plantevæksten og dyrehjordene ved lige, så af den grund var de ingen trussel for ulvene, i hvilke Elverne stadig så de smukke og stolte dyr, de havde mødt i skovene under stjernernes første lys. Det hændte endda, at en ung elverjæger eller en eventyrlysten elverpige fandt et kuld moderløse ulveunger og opfostrede dem, nogen gange for at sætte dem ud igen når de blev fuldvoksne, hvilket ikke altid skete med held, da koblet havde svært ved at acceptere disse dyr, der var præget af opvæksten hos Elverfolkene. Andre gange blev de unge ulve hos deres fostforældre, som de jagede sammen med og ynglede hos. Med tiden blev disse ulve forandrede i krop såvel som i sind og søndret fra deres vilde fætre.

Også Elvernes fjender Orkerne var konkurrenter til ulvene. De dræbte og åd alt levende, ja koblet selv blev flere gange decimeret af de evigt sultne vætter. Men flokken lærte at undgå dem, og det var let, da deres fært, der på en måde mindede om Elverfolkets, var ram og så stærk, at ulvene kunne lugte dem selv i modvind.

Da de nye lys viste sig første gang på himlen, gemte de skræmte ulve sig i deres huler; men da deres hukommelse var kort, og deres sult stor, trodsede de snart deres frygt. Og pludselig brød nye planter frem fra jorden, træerne fik blade og blomster, og luften fyldtes af nye dyr med sødt kød: fugle. Før der var gået et år, bugnede verden af bytte, og de nye kuld ulveunger huskede jo ikke mørket. Snart ynglede ulvene som aldrig før; efter få år drog stedse flere unge ulve bort for at danne nye flokke. Igen var verden ny, og ulvene ville snart have nået en balance med byttedyrene.

Men så kom Han!

Det begyndte en forårsnat med en hylen i nord. Skønt ulvene kunne høre, at dette kald ikke var helt som deres eget, kunne de ikke andet end besvare det: De løftede deres snuder mod månen og tudede igen. Mod øst, syd og vest lød også hylen fra deres frænder, men den fremmede ulv i nord tav resten af natten. To nætter mere gentog dette sig, og hver gang lød den fremmede hylen nærmere. Den fjerde nat stod den pludselig iblandt dem. Skønt ulvene nu var i deres bedste foderstand, var den fremmede ulv, der var sort som natten undtagen dens øjne, der lyste gult i mørket, mere end dobbelt så stor som flokkens førerulv, der var klar til at tage imod: med forsigtighed nærmede den sig for at forsvare sin førerposition, da dens lugtesans forvirrede den: den fremmede havde ingen fært!

Før førerulven opfattede det, angreb den fremmede. I et spring greb den fat, ikke i struben eller nakken, men om hele halsen, og rev hovedet af flokkens fører. Et øjeblik stod den og vejrede, og pludselig opfattede de andre ulve, at den nu havde fået en fært: førerulvens.

Et par yngre ulve gjorde udfald mod deres anførers bane men fik samme medfart, og de andre underkastede sig. Flokken havde fået en ny førerulv – men dette var ingen naturlig ulv. En Varulv var det, en af de formskiftende dæmoner, som Arun-Kheru i Verdens Forår bragte med sig til Midgård, og hvis herre var Gorthaur den grusomme, ja selveste Zigur var deres fyrste.

Uden at ulvene opbød nogen modstand, dræbte varulven alle det års kuld af unger, hvorefter den parrede sig med flokkens hunner, efterhånden som de kom i brunst. De unger, der blev født hen på sommeren, var alle sorte og meget store; det var de første varge. Da de voksede til, blev de grusomme, som ingen af Midgårds ulve før havde været det, og skønt de ikke var formskiftere som deres ophav, kunne de forstå ham, når han talte til dem på Orkernes sprog, og med besvær kunne de svare ham og tale til hverandre.

Efter en tid forsvandt varulven, og vargene fulgte deres ulveinstinkter og forlod flokken, undtagen én, som blev tilbage som anfører, og således spredtes deres blod mellem andre ulveflokke; men ikke dem alle. Fra tid til anden blev de opsøgt af deres stamfader, som sammen med Orker førte unger og ungulve bort til et ukendt mål.


End file.
